


In This Together

by kattobangme



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: High School Musical - Freeform, M/M, Sharkbaitshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattobangme/pseuds/kattobangme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shark's never seen High School Musical; Yuma takes it as a personal offense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> I watched High School Musical the other day.

When Yuma’d head that Shark had never watched High School Musical, he’d been appalled. He’d seen that movie, like, 17 times, Shaaku! Shark had been confused as to why he’d watched an American movie starring Zac Efron so many times, but Yuma waved off that question and insisted they watch it together; and who was Shark to turn down an afternoon alone with Yuma? And so after school Yuma climbed onto Shark’s motorcycle and cinched his arms around his friend’s waist, and Shark thanked whatever god that was up there that he was facing away from Yuma, as he held his blush the entire ride to the suburban home.  
When Yuma pulled out his Deluxe Edition DVD -- which Shark would later discover included a sing-along edition and Director’s Cut -- Shark snorted.  
“It’s a great movie,” Yuma claimed, “a classic!” Shark wasn’t too sure about that, but when Yuma turned on the TV and nearly jumped on top on him getting onto the bed before the movie started, he shut his mouth and decided to simply enjoy Yuma sitting unusually close to him. So what if this acting was terrible and this was an awful misrepresentation of high school?Their knees were so close to touching that Shark could feel the heat emanating from Yuma’s leg and every once in a while when a song was about to start a noise of excitement would come out of the younger duelist’s mouth, so Shark figured this was a two hours well spent.  
But then the movie got cute and Shark was hurt by Troy’s betrayal of Gabriella and by the end of the movie Shark had a tight grip on Yuma’s arm as they waited to see if Mrs. Darbus would let them do the call back. He breathed a great sigh of relief as Gabriella overcame her stage fright and was happy and relaxed until the song ended, which is when he realized that he and Yuma were holding hands, fingers entwined and everything, and froze, tensing the rest of his body and keeping his eyes trained on the screen. Unfortunately for Shark, Yuma noticed his change in demeanor and almost pained facial expression, and pulled his hand away.  
“Sorry Shaaku,” the younger duelist looked down at his know folded hands, “I thought maybe you wanted to since you were holding my arm so hard.” He jumped up, “Anyway! This is the last song, and I know the dance to it! Want to learn?” Shark took the hand Yuma offered to him, but instead of letting himself be pulled up, he pulled Yuma back down on the bed next to him. He squeezed Yuma’s hand as if to reassure himself this was actually happening.  
“Hey, you were right for once.”


End file.
